Optical tracking devices, which may include optical tracking input devices such as optical computer mice, typically track movement of the respective device on a surface. Such movement may be tracked utilizing one or more sensors that detect light emitted by one or more light sources and reflected and/or diffused by the surface. However, differences in reflective and/or diffusive properties of different types of surfaces may cause problems for movement tracking when the optical tracking devices are utilized on glossy surfaces (such as glass) as opposed to diffuse surfaces (such as wood).